Cap
Category:Skills Category:User Guides Category:Terms About All stats have a maxima in the game where the addition of further points has no effect on performance. These are referred to as caps. With Live Update 29 benefits of increases are no longer linear but on a diminishing return curve. Stat Cap *Stat Cap = (15 * Level) + 20 **'Example1:' A level 70 player has a stat cap of (15*70)+20 or 1070. **'Example2:' A level 80 player has a stat cap of (15*80)+20 or 1220. **'Example3:' A level 90 player has a stat cap of (15*90)+20 or 1370. ***''Note:'' Spells and Combat Arts are capped based on the level of the ability, not the player. A level 80 Wizard needs 1220 Int. to max out damage on level 80 spells, but only 1175 Int. to max a level 77 spell. Skill Cap *Skill Cap = 6.5 * Level **'Example:' A level 70 player has a skill cap of 455, which means that even though she has a slashing of 350 with +125 slashing bonus from buffs and gear, only 105 points of the increase in slashing has an effect. Regen Cap *In-combat HP Regen Cap = 3 * Level *In-combat HP Regen Cap (from Items) = 3 * Level * 0.5 *In-combat Power Regen Cap = 1.5 * Level *In-combat Power Regen Cap (from Items) = 1.5 * Level * 0.5 **'Example:' A level 60 player is decked out in power regen items and has the equivilent of 50 power regen per tick thanks to her items. She is also in a group that has an Illusionist who is giving her another 50 power regen per tick. Since the cap from her items is 1.5*60*0.5=45, she only receives 45 power per tick from her gear. The cap for total power regen at her level is 1.5*60=90. With the 45 power per tick from her items, she would only receive 45 power per tick from her group buffs as well. Any additional buffs or power regen gear would have no effect on her power regen. Mitigation Cap *Mitigation Cap = 150 * Level = 75% **Mitigation increases result in increasing returns until (52.5 * Level) at which point mitigation suffers from diminishing returns. Crit Mitigation Cap *No Cap atm **''100% Crit mitigation only means that you will mitigate 100% of a 120% crit bonus'' CA and Spell Damage Cap *CA and Spell Damage Caps depend on the damage of the spell/ca adds 50% of minimum damage **Spell does 500-2000, 50% of 500 is 250, so spell does 750-2250 **Spell does 5000-10000 50% of 5000 is 2500, so spell does 7500-12500 *so the more damage your average CA's or Spells do, the higher your cap. **Example: ***If 50% of your spells do 800-1000, 25% do 1000-2000 and 25% do 6000-8000 of your average dps then the cap is between 400 and 500. *There for Damage Cap depends on the class and the quality of spells you use too. **Example Coercer: ***The Spell damage cap for a level 80 Coercer is between 600 and 950 Heal Amount Cap *The Cap is 50% of the max base heal value, calulated each spell. **Heal does 500 = Cap is 250 => Max Heal 750 (50% more) **Heal does 2000 = Cap is 1000 => Max Heal 3000 (50% more) Melee, Ranged and Spell Crit Cap *Crit hits - 100% Before GU55: *100% crit means that if you are level 80 and your target is level 80 that you can crit 100% of the time if you hit *116% crit means that if you are level 80 and your target is level 88 that you can crit 100% of the time if you hit After GU55: *Crit is no longer contested. 100% crit is 100% crit. NOTE: The below has changed since LU29 and needs to be updated. Heal Crit Cap *Heal Crit Cap = 100% ? Avoidance Cap *Avoidance Cap = 80% **Base = 80% **Blocking = 70% **Parry = 70% **Deflection = 70% The formula for determining avoidance based on the three subsets of avoidance is unknown at this time. Haste and DPS *Haste Cap = 200 Points = 125% *DPS Bonus Cap = 200 Points = 125% Note *Cap/Background - A post from the offical forum about the last change *LU29 EOF Update notes